


Kirigiri's Nightmare

by Ramix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Also this was written a while ago, F/M, Nightmare, Takes place in DR3 Future Side, Theres some gore in there, right after episode 8, spoilers for DR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramix/pseuds/Ramix
Summary: Trapped in the Final Killing Game. Kyoko Kirigiri dreams of death. A reversal of Naegi's nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a pretty long time ago, it's been up on my FF.net account (and my tumblr, where it was originally posted) for a while now, I'm just bringing it over to ao3 because it seems like the DR fandom is pretty active here so I figured I might as well now that I actually have an account here. Enjoy.

Kirigiri woke up slowly, sitting up in her chair and rubbing her eyes as the effect of the sleeping drug wore off. As usual, she examined her surroundings to make sure nothing was wrong. The room she was in seemed a bit different from what she remembered, red lights, two chairs and-

**_No_ **

Kirigiri felt her eyes widen and her breath catch in her throat as she saw, sitting in the chair beside her, the body-the _corpse,_ of her subordinate, her trusted confidant, her friend, her…

"Naegi…" she whispered.

Makoto Naegi sat next to her, dead. Blood ran down his face, pouring down from seemingly every orifice and dripping down his body. Although the cause of death may have been the Monokuma-themed knife sticking out of his chest ( ** _stabbed through the heart, the attacker's trademark_** ) it was clear that he had suffered far more grievous wounds before dying.

Shocked, Kyoko Kirigiri moved purely on instinct, her normal cold rationality as the Ultimate Detective taking a backseat to the world-shattering revelation that the person she cared for most was now dead beside her. She reached out to lay a gloved hand on his chest, almost as if she hoped that she could shake him awake, and everything would be fine. When her hand touched his chest, feeling the warm and wet sensation of his blood, she recoiled. Standing from her seat, Kirigiri followed her instincts and did as she usually would in the presence of a newly-found corpse; she investigated. This time, however, instead of trying to deduce who the killer was, she was desperately trying to find some sort of evidence that this was all an elaborate ruse and Makoto Naegi was not dead.

Her investigation was cut short when she noticed that her hands were now literally dripping with Naegi's blood. Panicking, she scrambled to take her gloves off and threw them away, burying her hands in her pockets. She began to hyperventilate, her knees began to shake and her vision blurred with tears as she finally realized that Makoto Naegi, _her_ Makoto, was well and truly _dead_.

**_No no no no no no no nononononono. No. This can't be happening._ **

"Wowee Kirigiri, things sure have changed since our school days. Remember the time when you could inspect a corpse without batting an eye?"

Kirigiri's panic attack was interrupted by a painfully familiar voice as another person entered the room. She looked to her side and saw the Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima, standing proudly with her hands on her hips and grinning triumphantly.

At this point, Kyoko Kirigiri realized three very important things.

First: Junko Enoshima was dead.

Second: Given the previous bit of information along with other factors, this was definitely a dream, and all she had to do was wake up.

Third: Junko Enoshima was responsible for the death of Makoto Naegi and _she had to pay._

Kirigiri lunged at the mastermind, but was surprised to find that she merely passed right through her, and stumbled, falling to the ground. Before she could pick herself up, she felt the stiletto heel of Junko's shoe digging into her skull as the girl pushed her back down.

"You'd think that a girl as smart as you would know how utterly ineffective it would be to try attacking a dead woman, but I suppose widows have never been known for their emotional stability," Junko said, adopting a far more refined and composed tone than she had before.

**_Wake up, I have to wake up!_ **

No matter how hard she tried, Kirigiri found that her struggles to escape from this nightmare were as futile as her attempts to escape from Junko's foot, as every time she tried to raise her head, she was just slammed back down against the floor.

"Sorry Kirigiri, but I'm afraid you're not getting out of this that easily, you still have some people that want to speak to you. Isn't that right, everybody?"

As Junko finished speaking, Kirgiri looked up to see herself surrounded by her classmates from Hope's Peak, or, more accurately, her classmates who had died during their Mutual Killing Game.

"Why?" they all asked in perfect harmony. Their voices rang in her ear and pounded in her head.

"Why couldn't you find the mastermind before I died?"

"Why couldn't you end the game?"

"Why did you get to live while I died?"

"Why did you have to reveal that I was the culprit in that trial?"

"I died because of you."

"I was executed because of you."

"We all died because of you."

"Why?"

**_Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!_ **

Kirigiri did her best to ignore her classmates' accusations as she tried to escape from the nightmare she was trapped in, eventually resorting to biting her arm, hoping that the physical pain would wake her up, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the accusations kept coming in an endless stream of a single word.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why, Kyoko, why were you such a disappointment?"

With that, Kyoko ceased her attempts at escaping. Her whole world froze as her classmates disappeared and Junko removed her foot from her head, allowing her to gaze up at the man who was now standing in front of her.

"Father…"

Jin Kirigiri, the former headmaster of Hope's Peak High stood in front of his daughter, looking down at her scornfully.

"You failed to stop the Ultimate Despair, you failed to save your classmates, you failed to save your father, you failed to stop this killing game, and you failed to protect your beloved. It's clear to me, that you've failed as a detective, as a daughter, as a friend, and as a person."

With that, he too disappeared. Kirigiri reached out for her father, before pulling her hand back and slamming her head against the floor, desperately trying to escape. Behind her, Junko Enoshima sighed in frustration.

**_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real thisisn'trealthisisn't-_ **

"Wow, I knew you were cold-hearted but I thought even you would love your father. Oh well, we've still got one more person waiting to speak with you, so it's okay!"

With that, Junko grabbed Kirigiri by the hair and dragged her back to the chairs, forcing her to look at the corpse of Makoto.

"Isn't that right, Makoto?" Junko's face split into a wide grin as Makoto Naegi's corpse sat up.

Kirigiri's eyes widened in panic as he turned to face her, looking at her with one green eye and one empty black socket.

**_Nononononononononononononono_ **

"Why, Kyoko?" he asked, voice breaking as tears began to flow from his eye while blood dripped down from his empty socket.

" _Why couldn't you save me?_ "

And with that, Kyoko Kirigiri's resolve finally shattered and as a scream tore itself from her throat, she awoke with a gasp back in the Future Foundation building.

Taking a moment to breath and recompose herself, Kirigiri examined her surroundings once again, finding that she was back where she had been when she had fallen asleep. More importantly, there were no more corpses in sight. Clenching her fist, Kirigiri got to her feet to resume her investigation.

**_Every second I spend trying to find the killer is a second that Naegi's life is in danger. Just stay alive a bit longer, Makoto._ **

As terrifying as that nightmare had been, it was nothing more than a dream. This was reality. And the reality was that Kyoko Kirigiri was going to find the traitor, stop them, and _save her friends_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story, the idea for this was rolling around in my head for a while before it got written, but the last time I had written tumblr fanfic for my otp in an ongoing fandom, my ship was sunk immediately afterwards, and since I was sure Kirigiri was gonna die in episode 8, I decided to hold off until I knew she was alive to post it. Then Episode 8 came out and I figured she was relatively safe for the time being, so I posted the fic to celebrate. Sure enough, next week, Episode 9 happened and I fell into despair.
> 
> Also I'd just like to point out that this was written WAY before the Despair video sequence where basically this exact same thing happened to Makoto and I'm not saying that Kodaka read my fanfic and stole my idea but I AM going to be telling my lawyer about this


End file.
